moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Syllon Zarithium
(( WIP -- Doing a lot of rewrites )) Syllon Zarithium (also known as Sully) is a veteran of the early Third War and a member of the Order of the Silver Hand. He currently is affiliated with the Hillsbrad Confederacy, holding the rank of Captain. He currently resides in Ironforge, but can sometimes be found staying in Stormwind City. Appearance Sylllon stands tall at a height of 6'3", keeping a certain gravitas about him, mostly due to this fact. Upon a first glance, a confident posture would most likely be portrayed to the onlooker. Syllon's features are usually hidden behind one of many helmets he wears, but nevertheless one may catch him without one on. His jet black hair would reach down to his shoulders, should it ever be let down from it's seemingly eternal ponytail. His eyes are a baby blue, a sharp contrast to the raven locks on top of his head. Behind his eyes were many, many years of constant combat, but it never shows. Syllon keeps, not a stoic, but a determined look upon his face, ever the commander. The plates covering his body veiled the physique of the man under it, keeping Syllon protected in more ways than one. Under said armor, a worn but strong body pushes ever onward. Toned muscles contrast the numerous incisions and scarring on his body -- many not from blades. The armor covering his form was really nothing special -- iron ringmail under steel plates. Though, the plates had been blessed and treated with arcanite, it still proved to be much less effective than full platemail. Syllon keeps quite mobile in this armor, making it useful for his preferred styles of combat. The tabard on his chest bears a silver-plated fist, the sigil of the Silver Hand -- a rare relic of the past. The Past Syllon Zarithium was born in Andorhal to the prominent Zarithium family, a long line of grain farmers. His father, Soran Zarithium, was the current head of the Zarithium family, and wanted nothing more for his first-born son than to be a farmer and a businessman. Syllon was groomed to be the new head of the Zarithium family since the day he could walk. At heart, he didn't want to be a farmer. He wanted to be one of the paladins fighting valiantly for Lordaeron. Around the time he was five years old, Syllon's sister, Jane, was taken by Orcs. Shortly before she was taken, she had started calling him 'Sully', a cute nickname she had given him. She was only two years older than him, but they were extremely close. He's blotted out the memories of her, but he will never forget her face, or her voice. When he was barely ten years old, his father began to whip him on a daily basis. If Syllon ever talked about being a soldier, he was brutally punished. As he grew, his punishments for being a failure or misbehaving became worse. His father eventually resorted to using a whip with pieces of bone tied to the end on his back, and became a rather violent man towards Syllon. The scars from this brutal assault can still be seen and felt, both physically and psychologically. Syllon was used almost as a slave when he was a young child, working with his father in the fields for hours on end. This toughened him up, and made him a strong-willed, hard-working individual. Syllon does credit his father for helping him become the man he is today, but he resents the methods he used. Soon after the punishments began Syllon began to notice something strange; a faint aura surrounding him and only he noticed. He ignored it, chalking it up to exhaustion and kept working diligently for his family. This went on as the punishments got harsher and harsher. Syllon was able to nullify most of the pain with his sheer will. This strange aura only got stronger, and soon Syllon learned what he could do. He could manifest the Light. Syllon again hid this from his parents. He only used his power to make the pain go away, not to heal his wounds. He still has the scars on his back from his father's beatings. Joining the Order Syllon knew from a young age that he did not want to continue his family's legacy and be a farmer. At least not all of his life. Syllon wanted to be a knight, one of the people he looked up to the most. He believed that a knight represented everything good in Lordaeron, and wanted to give hope to the people, just the same as the knights gave him. At the tender age of twelve, Syllon joined the Knights of the Silver Hand, using his family name to secure himself a position as a squire for a well-known knight living near Andorhal. Syllon loved his duties as a squire. He didn't mind that he was essentially a slave again, this time he was respected. He didn't feel like he was a slave, and was treated much better than many of the other squires. His master, Sir Goldheart, enjoyed having Syllon as his squire, and gave Syllon the respect he deserved. During his time as a squire, Syllon was trained by Sir Goldheart in the usage of many weapons, giving him a true look at a knight's arsenal. Syllon was particularly adept in the ways of the blade. He prided himself on his swordsmanship, and unlike many other Lordaeronian paladins, he used a blade in his mounted combat training, rather than a large mace. He excelled in his horseback combat, as well as tactics on the battlefield. Syllon was shaping up to be an excellent candidate for knighthood. The Third War As he aged, Syllon became more and more qualified to take on the mantle of knighthood. At the age of twenty, Syllon was made a full Knight of the Silver Hand. This was during troubling times, as reports of undead hordes had just come from the north. The Silver Hand did what it could to prepare, but Syllon and his comrades ultimately ended up fighting Orcs and their demonic masters. Syllon slew many a warlock, mere relics from the Second War leftover in Lordaeron. After much of the Orc menace disappeared or was vanquished, Syllon and the Order began their fight against the Undead Scourge. The Knights of the Silver Hand excelled at countering and destroying the undead, turning the tide in favor of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Syllon was not present at the Culling of Stratholme, but was not pleased upon hearing the news of the disbanding of the Order by Prince Arthas. By this time, the undead had been mostly wiped out in Lordaeron, the humans having taken the day; or so they thought. Syllon traveled south to the newly-rebuilt Kingdom of Stormwind to help establish the presence of the Silver Hand in the new Cathedral. Many others joined him, and they aided Stormwind in whatever way the new kingdom needed. Return to Lordaeron Syllon continued to help form a presence of the Church of the Holy Light in Stormwind. The Northshire Clerics had been wiped out in the First War, so Syllon and many of his brothers became clerics themselves therefore carrying on the legacy of the Northshire Clerics before them. His main drive to carry on the legacy of the Clerics was because of Lord Uther, who was a cleric there before and during the First War. Syllon found himself caught up in a sea of emotions when he was given the news of Lordaeron's ultimate demise at the hands of it's prince. Ultimately he opted to complete his training as a cleric before venturing back to Lordaeron with many of his brothers. Opening of the Dark Portal Syllon and a good amount of paladins from Stormwind arrived at the Chillwind Camp, reinforcing it for some time before moving to aid Commander Pureheart and the fledgling Argent Dawn. Before long, the Dark Portal opened in the Blasted Lands, directly threatening Stormwind City. Syllon and his brothers moved to assist the Argent defenders stationed at the portal, remaining there until the push through. Knowing many people who left through the portal, Syllon volunteered to move to Honor Hold with the first relief force. The party cut through hordes of demons only to arrive at a crumbled fortress. There, Syllon helped to move the injured back to Azeroth to receive proper medical care. Syllon remained in Honor Hold for a short time before returning to Azeroth to officially join the Argent Dawn's efforts to restore Lordaeron. Syllon remained in the Eastern Plaguelands, as they were now called, being stationed at many different locations. He mostly found himself at the Argent headquarters at Light's Hope Chapel, serving as a field medic in the Argent forces there. He saw a lot of combat against the Scourge forces in the area and with little reinforcements, no progress was made in reclaiming any territory. The Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade were constantly at odds, sometimes fighting in open combat. The war progressed and Syllon remained until the fateful battle at Light's Hope, ultimately leading to the formation of the Argent Crusade. The Northrend Campaign Upon the declaration of a crusade to Northrend, Syllon joined up with the Argent Crusade, as the Argent Dawn was no more. Syllon set off for Northrend with one of the first waves, fighting his way through a rotation in Zul'Drak, and then eventually found himself stationed at the Argent Vanguard. Syllon was lucky enough to be stationed as a medic in the relief tents, tending to the crusaders who were wounded and infected with the plague. His abilities were put to the test when a large amount of wounded crusaders kept coming to the infirmaries, and his powers were stretched to the limit. In the ensuing push up Icecrown, Syllon remained behind at the Vanguard, tending to all the wounded who found themselves there before being shipped off to safer locations. When the Lich King was finally felled, Syllon and his brothers were overjoyed; they had gotten vengeance for Lordaeron. He stayed in Northrend for some time after the various factions' forces had officially pulled out, coordinating movements of the sick and wounded back to the Eastern Kingdoms. This was Syllon's last official duty as an Argent Crusader, as shortly after he arrived back in the Eastern Kingdoms he set-off back to Stormwind. Relationships Friend-wise, Syllon has few. He keeps to himself, and remains anonymous. He forms bonds with those he trusts with every fiber of his being. If you are called a friend by Syllon, he is willing to give his life for yours, and will never betray your trust. Syllon's relationship with his father was a tumultuous one. His father abused him on a daily basis with the excuse of 'making him a good man.' He didn't want to turn out like his father, so he wanted to be a Soldier and defend his people. He wanted to be looked upon with loving eyes by all. Most of all, he wanted to be an honorable man. While training in the ways of the Paladin, he grew to forgive his father and loved him again. He forgave all the abuse and neglect, and grew as a man for this. He was deeply saddened by his father's death. His relationship with his mother was a non-issue. He loved her, but he hated her. She looked on at the abuse and allowed it to happen. He resented her, but still loved her, as she cleaned and dressed his wounds. His mother did take note that he was rarely in pain, only when he decided to fake it. She never once stood-up for him, so he needed to stand up for himself. His mother was turned into a spectre by a Necromancer who entered their farm. He couldn't bring himself to destroy her, so he allowed her to roam their farm freely, as Andorhal was a lost city. Her fate is unknown, as the Plaguelands have been reclaimed by the Argent Crusade and the Forsaken. His sister wasn't around while he was in his teenage years, but in his earlier years she cared for him, despite being only two years older. She always was the more mature one of the two, which drove Sully to be the best man he could be when he grew older. But, recently, he has been reunited with his sister. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Argent Crusade Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human